


Your Actions Are Yours To Keep

by practicalglitch



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Niko's world sorta passed three years while earth passed one because game logic, Sad Backstories, graphic depictions of violence and teen and up as CYA, idea maybe stolen from another fic sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalglitch/pseuds/practicalglitch
Summary: It's been three years since Niko came back from the other world. They wished they could see their friends again. Silver, George, Kip......Glitch.Alas, the world does not care for Niko's wishes.One day they find a USB stick in the wheat fields. A drop of red blood drawn on it.They load it up on their computer, and a single executable is on it.InfShot, it read.Niko has to guide a stranger through an even stranger, and deadly, world.They must find the secrets of the world, this stranger, and fix both.If only it was that easy.[But remember this. Everything that happens to him is your fault, and your fault alone.][No one can, or will, take the blame of your actions.]Note: This fic is not exactly the happiest one out there.





	1. Infshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210621) by [snoodlepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoodlepie/pseuds/snoodlepie). 

> i do not claim to be the owner of this idea. this was someone else's idea, however, they haven't updated their work in literal years as of writing...
> 
> i hope they're okay, either way. you can see the work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210621/chapters/27731553), at least if i didn't screw up the links again.
> 
> i dont feel like this is right, but at the same time i feel like it would be better to everyone if i make this, rather than if i didnt. i, again, do not take any credit for this idea, as it was not mine.
> 
> if the other fic gets revived, i will probably stop updating this.
> 
> so, thank you all for reading this, and i hope you all have a wonderful day.

Niko lies in bed.

They feel like it, today.

They sit up, then leave their bed. Putting on their favorite hat, they walk outside of their small room, containing a bed, computer, and bookshelf.

They walk past the table into the kitchen, where she sees her mama making food.

"Hey mama!" they greet. They both share a hug, before Niko looks up at her.

"...Mama, when will you finish dinner?" they asks.

"Twenty minutes, dear." she responds. "Why, do you want to go outside?"

"...Yes, I'm going to the wheat fields."

Their mama placed a kiss on their head. "Sure! Remember, don't go too far, okay Niko? Be sure to be home in twenty minutes."

They smile. "I will, mama!" They skip to the door, wear their favorite scarf, and run outside into the village square, and from there, to the wheat fields beyond.

After they're absolutely confident enough no one can see them or hear them, they sit down, and her now happy smile turns to a sad one.

The wheat fields had become a sort of refuge for Niko. Away from everyone else, where they can remember the other world and the god that helped them along the way.

They look up. "I hope you're okay somewhere, Glitch. And I hope we can meet again... Same to you, Alula and Calamus, and... and Silver...."

"I.... I just...." Tears begin to roll down their face, as their sad smile widens.

"I know you said not to worry about you. That it's better not to be sad that you're gone. To move on." The tears came faster now; their head dipping down.

"But I can't. It's been three whole years, and I still can't accept that you're gone."

"And I don't think I want to."

"It's so... Bittersweet, isn't it? I.... Everything should now be fine. I'm growing up. I have my family back. My mama, my neighbours...

But I don't have you."

Niko wiped away the tears from their face. There they sat, silence throughout the air.

Hoping, begging, waiting for a voice to call out their name.

But nobody came.

They stood up, looking towards the blue skies above.

"I... I hope I can meet you again, and the other world... And no matter what, no matter how futile it seems, I'm going to stick onto that hope for as long as I live!" They announced; determination replacing their sadness.

Unsurprisingly, the sky replied not.

Niko let out a sigh. "I... Guess that's all I wanted to say.

I guess I'll see you later, then. Goodbye, Glitch."

They began walking back. They didn't want to be late for dinner.

So as long as there's hope, there's a chance-

Their boot stepped on something odd.

Looking down in confusion, they see it was a USB.

What was this doing here? No one in the village had ever said that they had lost a USB.

Picking it up and observing it, it was a simple black USB with a piece of yellow tape wrapped around it. On the tape, what seemed to be a glass shard was drawn in pen.

_What an ominous looking drawing that is..._ Niko wondered.

Maybe they should get back to the house.  
____

"Remember to be in bed by ten!" Niko's mama called out.

"I will!" they called back, as they entered their room. They had two hours until they had to go to sleep.

They turn on their computer. They remember when they had desperately tried to find one trace of evidence for the existence of the World Machine, Glitch, the others...

They remembered how it was always in vain.

No need to think about it now. They had a USB, and they stuck it into the computer.

_I wonder what's in this USB..._ they thought as they open the USB on the computer.

A single file was inside.

_Infshot_, it read.

Inside, it seemed to be a normal video game. It had all the files and stuff that a video game had, not that they were the techy type. Didn't really understand it, but they weren't stupid enough to not notice an executable named _infshot.exe_.

Reluctantly, she opened the game.

The screen was simple.

On the left side was a kid, with a grey hoodie, sweatpants, and black boots. On his head, a helmet, its shadow obscuring the eyes below it, and the kid was frowning. The kid stood flat; head between shoulders, shoulders flat across the chest, knees unbent.

In his left hand, he held a rifle, spelling out the I in Infshot of the main screen logo.

The kid seemed to be young. Couldn't be any older than ten.

On the right- three options. Start, Settings, Quit.

Niko looked through the settings. Somewhat bare, but everything needed. They'd be fine. Then, they hit Start.

The game cut to a picture of the aforementioned kid, sleeping, helmet still on, obscuring his hair, and, his eyes, as the helmet leaned forward across his face.

Then, he jolted, sitting up. He brings a hand up and corrects his helmet. Now visible, Niko sees that his eyes were simple black. A bit odd to them, honestly. They seemed to be the same race as that lamplighter or the scientist who was always freaking out everytime they saw her....

**"....ow, where am I?"** The kid took a look around the small room. Two entrances were next to each other, and the walls were made of wood, with a singular window, dark outside. A computer sat by the bed, and on the other corner opposite of the bed, a rifle stood.

Getting out of the thin bed, the kid looked around. Niko realised after a while that they needed to move him. Moving him to the computer, he turned it on.

A popup appeared on the screen.

[...why are you here?]

Huh? Was the computer talking to them or the kid?

[The world is dead already. Give up. Everyone else has.]

Well that's not very optimistic. Two options appeared.

I WONT

OK

They hit the 'I WONT' option.

[Okay then, try to save it. You'll find it futile.]

[Just remember....]

[If you make a mistake, you can take another shot all you want.]

[If you make a decision, it's permanent.]

Suddenly, a popup appeared outside of the game world, scaring Niko at first.

[Remember this. Everything that happens to him is your fault, and your fault alone.]

[No one can, or will, take the blame of your actions.]

[He is your responsibility...]

[ j̜̝̳͓̥̭͇͐ͭ͊̂ͣs͕ͩ͆ͥͬ̀ͩu͙͓͙͋͛́͛̿t̸͔̂ͣ̓̀ͤ ̴͚ͫ̔ș̸̟͔͓̱͕̩̇ͫͩ̓ͥ̇̊a̡̲̰͎̰̞̮̗͗͐̑̽̌̍̏̀̅͝ ¿̠̗͓͗ͩ̌ͧ͂ͦ̇̎͂̿ͪ̎͒͜͢ͅ ̵̨̜̦̞͍̜̼̙ͣ́̂͒́̋͐̇̅͂̽͊ͫͫ̕ͅu̸̶̡̺̙̭͕̫̥͒ͬ̐̎̇ͤ͟͞ͅ ̷͚̯̘̓ͤͭ̆̽̌̾͒͠µ͔̖̰̜̻̱̼͚̘͎̰̦ͥ͂͋̓̐̈́̑ͤ͌ͫ̾̽ͣ͗̒̅̀͛͢͞³̹̥̣̯̤̪̯̱̞̭̞̎ͭ̓͊̉̌̌̎́ͥ͛̔̍͊ͅr̴̸͈̭̻̪̱̲̟̻̝̙̺͕̱̤̰̿̎̿ͦ̑ͣ̌͌̃̌̍ͨe̊ͥ͋҉̧̡̧͎͙̼͚̹̦̱̫̦͈̬̲͕ͅ ̡͈͎͕̮̮͙͉̻ͦͥͨ͗͋̇͑ͯ͌͆ͤ̃̄̐ͩ͋ͤ͑̿͟͡ḩ̙̯̹̱͙̬͉͚͈̙̮̦̘̠̳̹̇ͪͪ̃͌̏̒̑ͬ̆̇̿ͭ̍ͩ̆̉͢͢͝ͅi̽ͯ͊͛̈͐ͩ̉͂̌̊͐͊̐̄͜͏͕͓̟͓̺͚̼͚̞̱̹̱§̡̏͛̂͒͊ͧ̑̋̇͗̾̾ͪ͊ͧͩͤ͗͝҉̲̱̦͈̬͈͕̣̰̺͉̟̖͔̘͚͉̺͚͢͝.]

[In the end, what decision will you make?]

[Will you repay the kindness, or work for the greater good, Niko?]

Niko was flabbergasted. The game knew their name.

HOW?!

Niko shakily moved their cursor over the popup, and hit the OK button once more.

The game resumed, as if nothing happened.

**"...I feel like that wasn't a normal thing computers do."** the kid mutters, his face showing him being mildly creeped out by what just happened.

They assumed he couldn't see the final popups.

Trying to forget what they just saw, Niko walks him over to the window, and take a look outside.

The bright moon shines brightly on the scenery above, which seem to be woodlands.

It seems he's in a cottage right now.

They move him over to the rifle.

[An old 1903 Springfield lays on the ground next to a bayonet and box of ammunition.]

The kid fixes the bayonet on top of the rifle, slings it over his shoulder, and attaches the box to his hip.

**"Good to know that my pop's pop's pop's rifle still stays with me, just in case I happen to find myself in the middle of a forest, alone, in a dark cottage that I have no recollection of how I got there."** The kid remarks, dryly.

They walk over to the leftmost door.

_clkclk._

[An old padlock blocks the door from opening.]

Welp, that was a bust. The door's locked. Time to check the other door. Walking over, the door creaks open as he walks inside.

It's a simple bathroom. A small room with a toilet and a sink with a mirror in front.

Walking up to the mirror, they inspect it.

[A human with black eyes and a brodie helmet stares back at you.]

There was literally nothing else. They looked around for a few minutes, but there was nothing to be found in the two rooms that could even hint to opening the door.

...Maybe they could already open it with something they have?

Checking the inventory, two things appear.

_>Empty Rifle_

_An especially old rifle. It must be cycled every shot, and every metal part is rusted. It's a miracle that it works, or if it works. A bayonet is attached to the front. It is currently empty._

_>Box Of Ammo_

_A box of ammo for the rifle. It doesn't seem like it will run out any time soon._

...Were they supposed to shoot the lock?

Whelp, here goes nothing. They move him to the door, make him hold his rifle, aim, and...

_click._

**"...The gun's empty."**

**"..."**

**"I feel like such an idiot right now."**

...They did too.

They open up the inventory, and combine the ammo box with the rifle. The inventory, in turn, exits, to show him loading the gun.

He first tries to operate the bolt, with seemingly big issues, as it took almost ten seconds to do so.

**"I don't think I've ever realised just how rusty this thing is. It's nearly impossible for me to use."** He states.

He pulls out a clip from the box hung from his hip, and loads the five rounds into the gun. He then proceeds to close the bolt, taking another ten seconds.

Okay, good. Now the gun is loaded.

They make him take aim, and....

** _BANG!_ **

**"There you go!"** The kid exclaims as the door slammed open.

They open the door, leading to a small living room.

A small table missing a leg lies in the middle of the room, with a compass, flashlight, and a small map on top. Simple wooden chairs surrounded the table; while the floor is in a state of disrepair. Floorboards missing and broken, the wallpaper peeling off. Niko moves him towards the table.

**"Maybe thes'll come in handy..."** The boy smiles as he removes the map, flashlight and compass from the table and stuffs it in his inventory.

Well, no other way than out. Niko moves over to the door, and opens the surprisingly unlocked door to the outsides, as the chilly air surrounds him.

The screen cuts to an artwork of the kid looking out to the forest beyond. The world is dark; with no moon in sight. Oddly enough, bright enough to figure out where you're going without extra help.

He begins to walk into the woods.

________

It's not long until you realise that the woods are uncannily quiet.

This was odd. The forest you used to li- play around in was never _this_ quiet. You'd hear chirping, rustling about, _something_. Even in the dead of night, you still heard something.

This forest was quiet. The only sounds came from your feet and the dirt path that lay before you; the slow and practiced steps making little noise.

Sadly, silence makes everything that much louder. You lightly cringed every time you heard your footsteps reverberate around the forest.

You look up. It's dark. It's moonless, too.

Sure, maybe this should scare you more than it already does. It doesn't.

Pulling out the map on impulse...

****

"...did I just try to read a map in the dark? I thought I was stupid, but not this much!"

You pull out your flashlight and shine it on the map.

it shows a picture of a small village further on the path I'm currently walking.

By your estimates... about two kilometres. You should get there in an hour or so.

Well, while you're walking here, you might as well reflect on how in the world you got here. This clearly isn't the forest you're used to. Yours was deciduous, while this forest is pure Boreal. Not a single deciduous tree in sight. This should mean that the weather should be much cooler than where you're from, so dress accordingly and whatnot.

Thanks, Grade Nine Geography Textbook I may or may not have entirely read through despite not even being in high school.

Getting back on track, all you remember is falling asleep and waking up here. How in the world did someone manage to transport you hundreds of kilometres without you not noticing?

And why in an abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere? Fun.

Hmm. You should be nearing the village by now. Just a few more minutes-

That was rustling. You turn behind yourself to observe your surroundings.

Nothing.

You turn your back, looking over your shoulder. Probably just a squirrel. No need to be so jump-

You look in front of you and a big, black silhouette twice your size is a good ten yards in front of you, red, glowing eyes the only thing visible.

Okay, stay still. Running will only aggravate whatever this is-

Your feet make you run. You run and run and run as fast as your feet can carry you. Looking behind, you see the animal catching up with you.

_Why'd I run?! I never should've run! Oh god, this is going to hell... It's catching up..._

You look in front of you. A rock wall blocks your path, and the trees are too thick near you to make a hasty escape. Turning around, you watch the creature slowly approach you, maybe twenty yards away.

You pull out your rifle and aim, hopefully warding off the animal.

It does not.

A warning shot will _not_ be a good idea here. If you shoot, it'll be a good ten or fifteen seconds to reload, a good ten or fifteen seconds the animal has to charge you at full speed.

You feel yourself intentionally aim too low.

** _BANG!_ **

...Did you just fire a warning shot?! Are you a damn idiot?!

In fear, you hastily begin working the bolt as the animal starts screeching.

With heavy force, you pull the bolt up. _CHK!_

The rusted metal resists moving at every turn, moving at a snails pace as you pull the bolt back. _SHHHK!_

You throw away the casing that failed to eject itself. _pup!_ The brass of the bullet hits the dirt ground.

workworkworkyoustupidthingwork-

You push the bolt forwards, less resistance this time. _SHHHK!_

_OH GOD THE ANIMAL IS RUNNING AT ME-_

WIth a last push of your strength, you push the bolt down- _CHK!_ and _finally_ point your gun at the animal rapidly approaching you.

_ **BANG!** _

The animal drops dead in front of you.

_Ho! I'd thought I'd never see the light of day again!_ you think.

Suddenly, you notice a pair or bright, red eyes in the forest.

Then two.

Then three.

Ah, they were calling their friends. Well, shit.

You rapidly begin working the bolt again, as they slowly approach you. Before you can even get halfway through, one charges at you.

There's no time. Thankfully, a bayonet needs not a bullet to operate. You crouch and aim your rifle, and charge.

It feels like the world slows down. You shout with all your might, and your feet move faster.

And, at the right moment....

You spearhead your rifle forward.

_SHLICK!_ Directly into the head.

Blood sprays on your sweater, but at this point, it doesn't matter.

Pulling the bayonet out of its head, you look forwards.

Atleast a dozen monsters are in front of you.

They all begin to charge in unison.

There is, again, no time to work the bolt. You stick the first monster, and slam the butt of your rifle into another one's face.

You didn't notice as one snuck behind you.

Your neck goes numb.

______

Niko looked at the screen, horrified.

There, the once pixelized game cut to a much clearer picture of the kid from the neck down, a long nail going in one side and out the other, and a fallen rifle on the ground.

Niko looked away as the screen turned to red. They barfed slightly in their mouth.

What... What was this game?!

As they looked back, the screen of red remained.

Text appeared in the game.

[He died. You failed.]

Niko sunk a bit into their seat.

[This is your fault, and your fault alone.]

Niko sunk a bit further into their seat.

[Do not worry. You can retry. He will remember none of it. You can, and avoid the disaster.]

[You can, instead quit. Do not worry, this will save your progress.]

RETRY

QUIT

Niko thinks that they have had enough fun today.

They select the Quit option, and the game promptly closes.

_Okay... okay... just get that out of your head, Niko._ They tell themselves as they turn off their computer.

Taking off their hat, they put it on a bedside table.

They shuffle into bed. It's ten thirty.

They try to go to sleep. Their dreams are plagued by the kid with a name they don't know, and a dead kid. due to their incompetence.

But, above all, one feeling stood out.

_Familiarity._

It wasn't particularly the most dominant feeling she had- fear, horror, guilt easily took the cake- but this feeling lingered. Now that they think about it, they've felt a sliver of familiarity the whole time.

Unlike the other feelings, they couldn't pinpoint why.

Unlike the other feelings, it was there every step of the way, without exception.

They're probably overthinking this. They'll play the game tomorrow. Questions must have answers, and the only thing talking is this game.


	2. Dreams and Villages, And Our First Step Forward

Niko looks around.

The trees tower way over them; the silhouettes almost entirely blocking out the sky.

It's dark out, yet still bright.

And eerily, it is dead quiet. 

"Wait..." they whisper.

"Isn't this from.... the game?"

Niko's eyes widen as the realization seeps in.

...Aren't there monsters in this forest?

Looking down, they realize they're already on a dirt path. They walk down the path they're already facing, their heart beating faster and faster.

They look over their shoulder. Then again. Then again.

They're paranoid, and they know it. But it was to be expected, after all. He had a gun to defend himself. They don't.

Every time their feet hit the floor, they wince a little as the quiet sound reverberates across the dead silent trees.

...More noises. Niko stops.

Those aren't their footsteps.

Now panicking, they swirl around to face the person in front of them.

It's the boy; **"T̠̮̹̒ͬ̚h̥̐̃e̝̹̝͓͙̲ ̳ͯ͐ͧǒ͚̖̲͈͔̼n̥̰̩̜͙̾̑ͨ́͘è̸̳̖̓̈́̽ͦ̆ͅ ̸͍̥̭̠͙̏ͯ̄̌ȳ̝̯̫̺̣͙ͥ̉o̹̬͖͈̝̬ͩ̏̇̈͂ụ͔̍̓ͭ̔̂͗ ̧͚̿͐̐̂_K̷̟̯̖͍͗̌̅̾̅I̥̲͔͇͉̒ͪ̋ͅL̅ͭ̅̄̎̏L̰͉̩̅͌̈́Ę͖̰̺̱̲͖̍D͖̑̾͂ͅ._"**

His eyes are covered by his helmet; a blank expression showing on his face.

A hole protrudes from the back of the neck out; blood pouring by the ounce. It almost makes them barf.

"N- No! I... I d- I didn't mean t- to!" they stammer as they take a step back; covering their mouth from the sight.

**"W̃ͤ҉̗͉̣̖̰̹ͅh͂ͦ̊͡ͅa̱̦͓̫͓̦ͦ̆̂͑͘t͚͎̘̣̭̼̣ͬ̉ͭ ̝̯͚̬̊͊̃ͫ͌̌ͪyo͚̼ͯͪͭ̒ǘ̻̠ͣ̂̑͌̊͡ ̇ͯ̿ͭ͋̚͘m̩̙̳̗̺̬e̵͙ͮ̿͐a̭ͫ̾͊̌n͈ͯͮt̲̺̻̺̗̰̔ͯͯ̋̊̎͞ ͔̽̈̓a̴͕̖̳̗ṅ̛̯͇̗̠ͨ͛͑̅ͨd̦̭̖ ̛̭̺̀̃w̜͇̣ͮ̄ͩ͊̆ͣ̒͢h͉͙͙͙̮͒ͩ̈́̌a͎͑̇̾̊͋ͫͅt̳̠̰̮ͨ͋ͪ͗̓͆ͨ ͉̼̰̹̂̊͂̀͋͑ÿ̵̠̼͚̫o̳͇͎̟͉̠̓ṳ̦̦͔͂ͯ̚ ̉͆̓̇̈̓̄҉d̩̞̫i͈͙̰̮ͭd̵̯̝͓̩͖̬̻ͬ̂ ̻͇̥̭͎̂̎̈͑ͥ͡a̠̓̋r̳̺͔̹̝͊ͪ̌e ̛͇̙̞̩̝̯͕̾ṱ̃ͤͣẉ̯̫͍͎͇͗̊̄͆o̟̲̯͉̻̯̹ͬͤ͐̽͗̽͠ ̶̦̬̻͈ͫ̒́d̢̮̞͕̠i̙̍ͥͯ̑ͨf̸̦̹̞̲̠̍̓̓͐̓f̴̟̻͍̰͕̗̲̋̿ë́̂̌͋҉̬̱͖̪̳̠̳rḙ͇̪̤̈̀ͫ̚ͅn̬̹̠̯̤̙̎͊ͮ͋̑t͔̻̀ͧ͊ ͈̤͕̫̤̭̃ͤͅt͈͙́ͮḫ͎̤̏i̻̳̻̩̻n̤̜̮̉̽̊͋̕g̺̜̣̾s̲̩͕̮͙͛ͩͥ̽̏.̲̈́͑̽͂ͬ͐"**

The kid pulls out his rifle, and aims it at them.

**"A͠n̡̦̯̤͔̂͑ḍ͕̘̜̮̘ͯ̐ ̳̩̩̘̺̬̪̍̓͜y̘͇̲̰̭̦͍ou̻͊̄ͫ̆̐̚ ̼̥͇ẁ̝ͬ͡i̷͍͓͖͖̱̰͗l̘̑l̬̭̲̪̣̠̍ͥ̀ͪ ͒̂̾̐̏̒̂p͍̰̰̞͚̓̾̚a͈̙͔ͮ͂ͧ͋ͅy̖͓͚͖͓̆̈ ̗̊͛̌̔ͨf̟͓̬̩͗͡ö̘͈͎́̓̍̋̿ͮ̓r͖̂ͬ̋̒ ̖͈̺̼͇̙͋̌͛̒͒wͥ̾̇͗͞h̶͔͇̻̗̟̺̲̃ͭ͊̌̎͐͂a̴͎̮͕̺͊̑ͬt̳̎ ̧̦̼̄̏ͤ̆̃ͅy̱̗̲̗͔̜͈̽o̍ů̙̟̮͕̘̄ͮͅͅ ̤͚̣̱͇̈̿̍ͬͣD̦̩̪̰̓̃̿̄̽ͮ̕I͑̋̂͊̋̔ͬ͏͇̳̭Ḏ̳̄ͬ.ͪ̋ͫͧ̊͐͗͏̬"**

no no NO NO NO-

** _BANG!_ **

Niko jolts awake from their sleep. Sitting up, they clutch the blankets tightly while facing straight down.

_What... was that?!_

Closing their eyes, they put a hand over their chest as their heart rate slowed down.

It's okay. Calm down. It was only a dream.

They'd never had such intense nightmares before, though. The worst one they can remember was their time in the other world, where they had a dream where the sun broke...

Looking up through their window, they see it's bright outside.

Well, a bright saturday morning. What to do?

...Well, apparently play a pretty scary video game.

Shuffling out of bed, they walked to their computer and hit the start button. As their computer slowly hummed to life, they neatly tidied their bed and sat down.

Opening up the USB once more, they open the InfShot executable.

The game opened up to the living room in the cottage, with the kid looking very disturbed and scared; hugging his gun close.

**"...Why'd everything black out for a few seconds?"**

He looks around, only to find nothing.

...What? The world blacked out for a few seconds? They hadn't seen anything like that before in this game...

**"...I'm going to... _try_ to ignore what just happened."**

The kid gave a sigh, and slung his rifle on his back. It seemed at this point, the kid had already taken the items on the table, so it seems he was good to go.

Opening the door once more, they find themselves into the forest once again.

Seemingly, the other way to go with a chance of reaching some form of civilization is the path they took last time, however it doesn't seem to be the...

Safest. Let's leave it at that.

They decide to move him in the same path as before, but this time walking through the forest rather than out in the open, with the path in sight to his left.

For several tense minutes, it stayed like that. The crunch of boot on leaves and dead grass the only sound reverberating across the entire forest. Other than that, it was eerily quiet; it put them both on edge, it seemed.

Eventually, they had reached the small village that was shown on the map before he had died, and thankfully it didn't seem to be totally abandoned. Lights were on and a few people could be seen outside walking about.

What a relief! They hadn't even seen one of those red-eyed monsters! Niko walked the kid up to a person standing just outside of the village. The person in question seemed to be somewhat old; wearing a fisher's hat with a plaid shirt and worn-out jeans.

Approaching the other person, it alerted the stranger and the kid moved towards them.

"Howdy, kid! I don't reckon I've seen you before!"

The kid put up an unsure smile. **"Yeah, I... just got here? So to speak?"**

The old man chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not completely sure what you're talking about."

**"Ah, well, I woke up in an old, abandoned house... I don't remember ever being here. Say, what is this place called?"**

"Jensville. Small village, not much more. As for your situation... I have no idea. Never heard a story quite so... odd.

Ah! But where are my manners. The name's Henry. I'm the city guard, so to speak. I'm just here to keep an eye out."

**"Well then, can you tell me about..."**

Here, Niko was presented with several options.

_How to get back home_

_The red-eyed monsters_

_Where I am_

_Nevermind_

Niko first chose the first option.

**"I don't know where I am. If anything, I seem to be at least several hours away from where I live. I have no idea whatsoever how to get back home..."**

"I have no idea, kiddo. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how ta help ya there."

**"...I... see."**

**"Can you tell me about..."**

Well. Short and... well, not really sweet.  
Sent back to the options from before, Niko chose the third option.

**"So, where am I? Sure, this is Jensville, but where generally am I?"**

"Eh, Boreals."

**"...Boreals."**

"Yep. The whole, giant island is called the Boreals."

**"...I've never heard of the Boreals in my life. Weird."**

"...Huh. I must say that's odd, however I've barely spent my time outside here. Maybe it is obscure, maybe not; however I find it hard to believe such a big island is unknown to you."

**"Heh, looks like I need a geography lesson."**

**"Can you tell me about..."**

Sent back again, Niko chose the only remaining option other than Nevermind. What were those red-eyed monsters?

**"What are those red-eyed monsters?"**

"Ah, you saw 'em? Many who see those don't escape with their lives. Dunno. Ever since the... 'Shattering', those monsters have been appearing everywhere across the Boreal. Say, when did'ja see 'em?"

**"Uh.... I.... Don't know...?"** The kid... looked massively disturbed for some reason? Niko couldn't really figure out why.

"Well, whatever. I'll just stay tad more vigilant."

**"W- well, I... guess that's all... my questions..."** The kid still remained very disturbed... Wonder why.

"See ya later, kiddo."

Walking into the village, they quickly take in the small village.

The stone and wood huts lined the main dirt road which split into other roads every now and then. Every once in a while, you'd see a person. However, most were now inside their houses; bright lights shining from behind the glass.

They quickly notice the amount of abandoned houses; all conveniently marked 'Abandoned' on it's side.

The kid yawned. **"Eh... I'm pretty tired. Maybe I should just sleep in one of these houses for a little. Got nothing better to do anyway. Maybe it'll help me to forget... What just happened back there. And wake up from this probably dream."**

Well, might as well do that. Niko moved him into a small nearby abandoned house.

Inside, a bed with a odd lightbulb looking symbol on it.

_Where have I seen that before...?_ Niko wonders.

Well, it's probably nothing. Niko moves him into bed, and he quickly tucks himself inside. His eyes flutter shut and...

The game quit itself.

_Wh- Why did it shut off?! Did I do something wrong?!_ Niko began to panic as they checked their task bar to make sure it was gone. It was.

_M- maybe I should just reopen the game?_ But before Niko could even try to open up InfShot, a voice called out from past their door.

"Niko, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

Oh yeah. It was saturday morning.

"C-Coming, Mama!"

Opening the door to their room, Niko walked down to the dinner table and sat down with her mother, who had made eggs and bacon for breakfast.

But, as she ate, she wasn't as attentive as they usually were.

Her attention was almost entirely focused on that game and that kid.

...Who was that kid? Especially after he talked with Henry, they had an odd feeling of familiarity.

But... That was impossible, no? They'd never met such a person before. From their village, from the other world....

What about his strange reaction to his own question on the red-eyed monsters? What was that all about?

Was he terrified of those things to such a point where he didn't want to talk about it?

No, there should be something else...

_ **Maybe it'll help me to forget... What just happened back there.** _

...Oh yeah, he had said that. What was that about? Probably the question, right?

Wait....

Niko raised their head as they realized.

He never actually saw the red-eyed monsters.

He had died, and they had retried, and on the way to the village, they hadn't encountered any of those.

Oh god, how idiotic of them-

"Niko, dear, are you okay? You seem pretty out of it today."

"O- oh, no, I- I'm okay, I'm okay!" Niko hurriedly tried to reassure their mama.

Their mama clearly wasn't buying it, but decided to just play along. "...Okay then. Well, I'm going to go wash the dishes, okay?"

"Okay, mama!" Niko quickly finished the remaining piece of bacon as they brought their plate to the table.

Usually, on these Saturday days, Niko would go out and have fun with some of the other kids or walk around the wheat fields around their village.

But instead, they found themselves making a beeline towards their room.

The game snared their curiosity; there was no going back from here.

Turning on their computer monitor, they mouse over the game again, and, reluctantly, they open it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18/NOV/19


	3. No Past; No Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niko tries to pour motor oil onto a box of ammo and thats all you really need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not retroactively made this not a solstice run.
> 
> i'm also really sorry for the long wait and short chapter. exams happened. im planning to spend more time writing in the future.

A kid sat at a table.

An older human, clearly his dad, sets food out infront of him.

Beans slathered over rice, grilled corn on the cob, and a freshly cooked sausage.

The kid, Niko realized, was the same kid in the game.

But this time, his head donned no helmet.

His eyes were gleaming; happy like every other kid.

Grabbing a fork, the kid dug into the hot beans and rice, and stuffed a whole bunch in his mouth.

A big smile came across his features, as he dug in more into his meal.

But then...

The kid stopped.

Then the kid opened his eyes in realization.

A bright smile gave way to a small, somewhat apathetic frown.

The screen turned black.

When it came back on, a plate was set on a dirt floor in front of him.

An expressionless face; a helmet to cover the eyes.

He digs into the cold, canned beans.

* * *

The screen turns black before coming back to the abandoned house they had made him take refuge in.

He wakes, adjusting the helmet he had slept with.

**". . ."**

The extremely disturbed look on his face...

Did they just take a look into his dream? Or rather, nightmare? It seems so....

**"Forget it, forget it, forget it..."** The kid repeats to himself as he shakes his head.

...Well, they decide to ignore it for now.

Where to go now?

Looking over at the map...

It's a map of the whole... Boreals. Whatever it was.

In fact, there were only three villages noted as "occupied", including the village of Jensville. There were about seven or eight "abandoned" villages.

Probably those red-eyed monstrosities...

Something to note as well, Jensville was on the west side of the island; on the coast. And, on the east side of the map, was a writing pointing... well, east, written "THIS WAY TO THE B-" The rest had been ripped out, it seemed.

Their best bet to getting out of here, it seems, is to get out of here. By boat, because that seemed to be the only option.

Niko lead him to leave the house when-

**"Wait- what am I thinking?! I almost forgot my gun!"**  
Oh yeah.

Walking over to the gun, he picked it up and slung it over his back.

Anyway, as they made him leave the house to ask Henry how to leave the island, he chatted with a few of the locals. All scared and fearful for their town, yet remarkably still determined that they could overcome this. Some, however, did not share that sentiment. Some thought the world was doomed. Fair enough, it seems.

Soon enough, they made it to the edge of Jensville, and sure enough, Henry was there.

**"Ah! Hey, Henry!"**

"Ah, hello there kiddo. 'S everything alright?"

**"Well, I guess, but I'd like to ask you a question."**

"Well then, be my guest."

_How to leave_

_'Abandoned' houses_

_Time_

_Nevermind_

...Time? Confused, Niko choses the third option.

**"What's the time? I went to sleep when it was pitch dark, woke up, and there's no change in brightness."**

"Kiddo, you from a different planet? The sun's been gone since forever."

**"...What happened to the sun?"**

"...It... Went out, I guess. As far as I know, nobody's exactly sure why."

**"Can't someone fix it?"**

"Well, if someone could, 'm pretty sure someone would'a."

"..."

"...But... I've heard from a rumor or two, there are fragments of a new sun which can be put together and made whole again."

**"...Where?"**

"Now, I wouldn't get your hopes up. It's probably nothing. However, I've heard 'o four fragments spread across the world. One o' which is in the Boreals. To be more specific, I've heard it's in the remains o' a now abandoned place called Bjorkenfalls. Dunno. I don't really believe it myself to be honest. Probably just some guy who got it from a traveler who got it from their friend who overheard it at the bar who got it from a guy who was spouting prophecies."

Oddly though, the kid seemed to look suspicious, with his mouth pressed into a flat line. **"...Hmm... I... See."**

Then, back to the questions.

This time, Niko chose the first option- How to get off this island.

**"Is there a way to leave this island?"**

Henry thought for a moment, before turning back. "Uh, I think. There's an old wharf east o' this island. At another abandoned village called Bohnic. Dunno if there's even boats there, and I hope ya know how'ta sail."

Niko left it at that.

Considering the Boreals was not exactly a fun, happy playground, Niko decided it would be best to head off to that dock. Or wharf, if you're so old fashioned.

**"Great! Thanks!"**

"No problem, kiddo. I'll be seeing you later."

Leaving the man behind, Niko prompted the kid to open his map once more. Looking over it again, there was indeed an abandoned city to the north of the island labelled Bjorkenfalls, and another on the east coastline labeled Bohnic.

_Hmm... Bjorkenfalls isn't too far off the path from Bohnic... I might as well see this whole sun thing._

Niko lead the kid down the long trail that lead to Bohnic.

They hoped to avoid a repeat of last time.

* * *

You look again at your map.

With such a detailed map with a few landmarks, and a rough guess, you could tell roughly where you were.

You're about.... Hmm, about a third to the way to Bohnic?

It's been about two hours. You've been walking quite averagely- so about, eh, six, seven kilometres?

Just four more hours more.

That's a long time. That's more than you would want to walk. You should get some rest somewhere along the way...

Hmm... Bjorkenfalls? Might as well, Henry said somethin' bout...

Anyway, it's about a kilometre or so ahead, take a left and walk for a bit 'til you reach that old city.

You stuff the map back into your pocket and continue moving forward.

You don't like this forest. It gives you the creeps. Well, thanks Captain Obvious. Instead, you spend your time thinking throughout the journey.

Might as well, hours and hours of solitary silence and boots on dirt. It's serene, yet that small part of your brain is still on high alert.

It's a forest. Nothing more. You've li- ...no, been in them before.

* * *

Here we are. Bjorkenfalls.

You're not tired _yet_; but you are hungry. And also you want to investigate the thing.

You decide the best place to start is probably what seems to be the city hall.

You enter the building; your rifle at the ready. You first clear the building; go room by room, make sure nothing moves, and if it does, make sure it won't.

...Actually, don't do that if they're friendly.

Either way, you enter each room and look about. Looting can wait; make sure it's safe first.

The ground floor proved empty.

But... One of the rooms were filled with all sorts of material. Seemingly, whoever lived- or lives, here, likes crafting.

A bottle of motor oil lies on one of the shelves.

You grab it, and-

...Catch yourself almost pouring it into your box of ammo?! Are you okay?

...Aaannyways, pretending that never happened, you-

Hrrggghh.. _CHCK!_

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!_

There you go. As you were saying, you open up your gun. The bolt felt like someone had decided to pour molasses all over it- it was a workout to open it up.

Continuing the process, you remove the bolt completely from the gun. You pour the motor oil and, using a nearby dirty cloth, spread it about the bolt.

Good.

You reinsert the bolt.

_CHK!_

You smile as the gun closes with little resistance. Now you won't feel like you were pushing about a 'friggin car around.

Okay- next up, clearing the basement.

You walk down the squeaky old stairs. Every step you take, the white wood threatens to collapse under your weight.

But, before you even enter, you can hear the sound of _something_ skittering about.

Well, shoot. Not literally, you hope. Let's hope you don't get some surprise target practice today.

You check your rifle. It is ready to shoot. Good.

You open the door to the basement.

...

Three rabid dogs, eyes glowing bloodshot red.

_Feasting on the decaying remains of a human skeleton._

You raise the rifle.

** _BANG!_ **

_CHK! CHK!_

** _BANG!_ **

_CHK! CHK!_

** _BANG!_ **

_CHK! CHK!_

** _BANG!_ **

_CHK! CHK!_

** _BANG!_ **

_CHK! CHK!_

click.

"HOLY ████!" You blurt before you can stop yourself.

You could feel a large part of you _really_ didn't want to do that. Well; regardless, it had to be done.

...

Nothing moves.

...Good God...

...That's going to haunt your dreams for weeks to come.

You look around to make sure nothing else is moving.

...There's a shovel next to you.

* * *

"...I hope you find better luck in yer next life, buddy."

You smile. It's sad, but atleast you know you gave someone a burial they wouldn't've otherwise.

You walk away. You try not to let these things drag you down.

* * *

At the end of the day, you settled down in an abandoned house, eating some canned beans, jerky, and canned veggies.

...You look at your meal.

Cold. Bland.

It almost takes you back...

...

It's... It's in the past... you... you can't... you can't... fix...

Quiet sobs begin before you finish your sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/FEB/19


	4. Bohnic

Niko barely caught a good look at the flashbacks that were pouring through the screen before it stopped.

Niko could clearly see one common theme between all of those flashbacks: the character they played as, and him being happy.

But when it stopped, the boy was all but happy. The boy seemed to have to push himself to eat his food, tears flowing freely down his eyes.

Niko... was confused.

Why was he so sad?

Well, of course, it's not like they can talk to him. It is a game, after all. They think. In time, maybe it will be answered.

While Niko was thinking, the boy finally finished consuming his meal. He slowly stood up. Niko slowly led the crying boy to the bed before he climbed in, hiding under the bedsheets.

Niko was worried. Obviously, something seemed to have happened to the boy.

But what? What could it be?

Well, the boy had stated several times he did not know where he was. Maybe he was missing his family?

That would... make sense, they assume.

As Niko looked up, they noticed the game quit itself, for a second time.

_Hmm,_ Niko thinks to themselves. _It seems the game quits itself after you go to sleep._

Niko once more clicked on the executable.

The game opened, similar to last time, to what appeared to be a dream.

Or a nightmare. Seemingly the latter.

* * *

_There the boy stood, in what seemed to be an endless plain of water, a few centimetres deep. Just up to the heel._

_A poker face donned his features, if only a tad pull of the mouth down._

__useless...__

_The kid turned around to meet face to face with what could only be described as a dark entity._

__You're sad, you know that?__

_**"Heh. Maybe."** The kid simply answered, before turning around and staring up to the sky._

__In all your years, what have you accompished?_ The entity stated, hovering ever closer to the kid. _Nothing. Not even friends to think about you, not even a drop of labour.__

_As the entity said this, the sky became progressively dark. The bright blue and white hues of the sky turned to blacks and purples._

_The kid merely swallowed._

__Not answering, are we? Scared? Afraid? In denial, perhaps? You shouldn't be scared of the truth. You've said that yourself.__

_A teardrop fell from his face and onto the water below._

_**"I wish I was in denial. I wish."** He muttered._

_A black hand rose from the ground, grabbing the kid by the arm._

_Then another. Then another._

_The kid pulled and pulled, but he already knew it was a futile effort. As he tried to tear himself away, his little teardrop became a steam._

__Accept it. It's your fault, you know. You cant change the past...__

_As the kid was slowly pulled into the ground, his resistance died out. It was all a futile effort. There was no point in trying to fight back._

_Slowly, he was swallowed by the void below._

_**"I know..."** a soft mumble came._

* * *

The kid shoots up from his bed, sweat dripping down his face.

Taking deep breaths, the kid brings his hand to his chest, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down.

After a while, the kid got off his bed.

**"I hate sleeping..."** He mumbles, as he picks up his rifle and slings it upon his back. **"Ever since... I can't get through a single night without these damned nightmares."**

After gathering all his things, Niko brought the kid outside.

**"...Come to think of it, I haven't checked the second floor of the city hall here..."** The kid sighs as he stretches his arms. **"Whatever. There's probably nothing inside it."**

Niko guided them out of the village and back onto the trail to Bohnic. Niko was no fan of this area; they'd rather they leave as soon as possible. No time for dilly-dallying.

* * *

**"Hm... It's been about half an hour since I left Bjorkenfalls?"** The kid stops, pondering for a bit as he furrows his brow. **"So, maybe three and a half hours 'till Bohnic? Fine by m-"**

The kid instantly flicked their head to the left so fast Niko was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

Without any input, the kid grabbed his rifle and pointed it into the dark forest beyond.

**"Who's there! Show yourself!"** The kid commanded.

A pair of red eyes stared at him.

Then two.

Then about a dozen.

Then about three dozen.

**"...My, that's quite a compelling case to go packing."** The kid nervously quipped...

...Before sprinting off into the forest in a mad dash, hands grasping on the gun for dear life, the red eyes hot on his heels.

At this point, Niko got control over the kid, jumping over fallen logs and dancing around thick trees in a mad dash.

Despite Niko performing admirably, the pairs of red eyes began to outrun the kid.

Niko, now about an inch away from their monitor, had their full concentration on the game.

Almost twice now Niko had almost ran into a tree, but they were still in the game.

But yet the damned eyes kept creeping up onto the kid!

_No! No you can't-_

A missed button press, and the kid was down on the floor, his leg bent in a way it really shouldn't be.

**"Oh my lord, you friggin'-"** He cursed, raising his rifle at the bats.

The kid began to grimace. **"Well, end of the line for me, heh? I've been looking forward to this."**

** _BANG!_ **

One of the pairs of red eyes drop dead.

Oddly enough though, from the light that came from the muzzle flash-

These were _bats_. About three dozen of them. And these bats were not so happy someone had just killed their fellow bat.

To be fair though, they were not happy in the first place, considering they hunted the kid down.

The bats converged onto the kid.

_CHK! CHK!_

**"Get some!"**

** _BANG!_ **

Another bat dropped dead.

Then, the mass of bats dove towards the kid.

**"████."**

A twist of the hands and the butt of the rifle slammed right into another bat.

But one out of a few dozen wasn't going to change anything.

A bat slammed right into his face, making him drop the rifle.

More bats dogpiled on him.

These bats were not only angry, but they also had a ravenous appetite.

_Extremely_ ravenous.

Niko decided to turn away from the monitor as they muted their headphones, the kid's cries for help silent. They'd rather not see, nor hear. A look of pure shock and panic on their face.

_"pleasejuststoppleasejuststoppleasejuststoppleasejuststoppleasejuststop-"_

By the time their mustered the courage to unmute their headphones, to find it silent, they looked back to the screen. It was covered in red.

[You've led him to his death for a second time now.]

"I... I didn't want to..." they muttered out, to whom wasn't clear.

[What you want to doesn't matter.]

Niko was suddenly struck by fear by the game's _response._ What?! The game shouldn't be able to hear them, let alone respond to them!

"...Wh- What do you mean?!"

[No matter if you wanted to or not, his death was your fault, and your fault alone.]

[But don't worry!]

[You can take as many shots at this as you'd like. That's why the game's named Infshot, after all. It means Infinite Shots.]

"So... Just... Just like a... Just like a game, I can just... Go back? ...Like it never happened?"

[Going back is certainly something you can do.]

[But something that has happened has happened. There is no changing that fact.]

[So, what'll it be? Will you continue playing this game, or will you quit?]

RETRY

QUIT

After a minute of staring at their screen, they took a deep breath.

_I'm going to see this to the end. I want a happy ending for all, even if it is just a game._

_Even if nobody in it is real. Even if... I want a happy ending for the kid. I want to fix everything. Please, game, just let me accomplish that..._

Steeling their nerves (as best as they could), they clicked RETRY.

_Nothing'll be accomplished from me giving up._

* * *

The kid shoots up from his bed, sweat dripping down his face.

Taking deep breaths, the kid brings his hand to his chest, waiting for his heartbeat to steady.

After a while, the kid got off his bed.

**"I hate sleeping..."** He mumbles, as he picks up his rifle and slings it upon his back. **"Ever since... I can't get through a single night without these damned nightmares."**

Oh. Niko remembers this.

But... What should they do? Or, more specifically, how do they bypass those bats? ...Niko certainly didn't want a repeat of last time.

After a few minutes of thinking, Niko simply could not think of a good idea.

Maybe they simply didn't _know_ enough to bypass those bats?

Just like a puzzle.

...Did they miss anything? In that town hall, they did explore the ground floor and the basement floor....

Suddenly it hit them. There was, in fact, more than one floor. They forgot to check upstairs.

After guiding the kid to the town hall and walking up the stairs, they found it led to a hall with two doors on each side.

Three of them were locked.

One of them... Not so.

Niko led the boy into the room. It was a standard office room- about what you'd expect, other than the thin layer of dust on everything and the mess of documents on the floor and an overturned bookshelf. A desk sat in the middle with a plate that read "MAYOR" on the side.

On the desk was a book.

Picking it up, Niko realized it was more of a diary than anything. They flipped it to the last available page.

_XXXX/XX/XX_

_"The village has reached a consensus. We're planning an exodus to Jensville. So far, we have no plans to return, as those damned monsters don't seem to want to go away anytime soon._

_Anyway, we figured out recently that those rabid bats at least avoid light. So, we're trying to arm most people here with a flashlight. It's not much, but it's better than nothing._

_Anyway, I guess I'll hope for the best? Not much else I can do at this point. Maybe, by some miracle, we'll all just wake up with sunshine as if this never happened._

_Signed, Mayor Harry."_

**"Well, that info might come in handy."** The kid mumbled.

Niko also noticed a drawer was open. Inside, there was what seemed to be an oversized screw for a lightbulb.

Niko picked it up-

**"Junk."** The kid uttered, leaving the screw there.

Miffed at the reaction, Niko moved the kid to pick it up several times, all of which were completely ignored. Finally, the kid gave a sigh and picked it up.

**"Okay, whatever urge in my body that was bugging me, there. I picked it up. Ya happy?"** He angrily replied to seemingly nobody in particular.

He turned it about in his hands before stowing it away.

Well, looks like they got all they came for.

And hopefully they can avoid that... gruesome end.

Once again, Niko headed the boy down the same road.

As they neared the same location where they fist met the bats, Niko moved the kid to pull out his flashlight.

Without any input, the kid pointed the flashlight into the dark forest beyond.

**"Who's there! Show yourself!"** The kid commanded.

A pair of red eyes stared at him.

Then two.

Then about a dozen.

**"...My, that's quite a compelling case to go packing."** The kid nervously quipped.

But this time, before the kid could jump into a mad dash, the bats simply flew away.

As the sounds of flapping wings slowly died out, the kid lowered his flashlight and let out a massive sigh of relief, one hand over his chest.

**"Thank god... My heartrate jumped fifty beats..."** He nervously mumbled.

Finally, the kid put away the flashlight and continued forth to Bohnic.

* * *

As the kid continued his trek, the silhouette of small buildings grew more numerous on the horizon, before he was right before them.

It seemed to be a fishing village. Reminiscent of small villages in the arctic, it was full of small, one story buildings and a small dock on the sea.

**"Hoo boy... I'm finally here... I'll go find a place to sleep, then first thing in the morning I'm finding a damn boat and sailing as far away as possible from here, and I won't regret it for a second."**

For the first time, Niko saw a small smile spread across the kid's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/03/27

**Author's Note:**

> i keep how much progress is done on chapters on my profile!
> 
> also posting this is an impulsive decision i will probably come to regret


End file.
